A Plot Bunny Named Tofu
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: This is a Robin x Fem!BeastBoy Fic that I've named Tofu! Enjoy, Nyaa ! R&R Too!
1. Chapter 1

**Everything that you recognize belongs to their rightful owners. I am not making any money by writing this story.  
I do Not own Teen Titans or the DC company. If I did, I have no clue what I'd do!**

****_**Enjoy the story!**_

~Prologue~

_Hi, my name is Trix Avani Maria Nix Animia Eira Hikari Morphea Illusief Kyrian Lilith Ciella Logan, but that's way too long, so I just go by 'Trix'. I am almost 15 years old, physically, but mentally, I am much, __much__ older.  
When I was younger, I had a fairly normal life. I had a loving family consisting of my mother, Maria, my father, Mark, and two older twin brothers, Micha and Erebus. Not only were my mother and father great parents, they were also two of the best geneticists in the world.  
The summer that I was turning four, my parents decided that I was-Finally-old enough to go with them on their yearly trip to Africa. That year, my brothers-who had been seven at the time-were staying with our maternal grandparents in Tokyo, Japan.  
My parents were searching for the rare green African Sakuti monkey. one day, I was playing in the garden behind our vacation rental, when I saw a beautiful Ice-Blue dragonfly. I, as the curious child I was, followed the dragonfly into the jungle. Soon, though, I became lost and scared. That was when it happened.  
I saw the Sakuti monkey.  
It was green, and it would have been adorable, were it not for the blood on its' fur and the foaming of its' mouth.  
I screamed, and it attacked me. That was the beginning of the end of my life. I fainted.  
One month after I was bitten, my life ended. My parents and I were returning home, when they were murdered in front of my eyes. It was my birthday that I became an orphan. How I hated that day…  
One year after my parents died, I was kidnapped by the two people (If you could call them that) who can scare me: Vladimir and Rozette Umbreon. They tortured me for a whole year before I broke out and ran back to the streets.  
For five years, I worked as an information gatherer/spy. I used my psychic powers to gain the information straight from the minds of my victims, and then I put them under an illusion that caused them to relive their greatest fears, only ten times worse.  
One day, I was called into my current employer's 'office'. My employer's name was Bruce Wayne (A.K.A. Batman), and he was Hell-Bent on getting me adopted. As I walked into the Bat Cave, I glanced around and yelled, "Yo! Fruit Bat! Bird-Boy! You two in?" I heard a crash and a muffled curse or two coming from the training room before both Batman and Robin came out. "Trix…"Bruce sighed tiredly. Robin glared at me and I felt a small pang of hurt before squishing that feeling and listening in time for me to hear him say, "Don't. Call. Me. BIRD-BOY!" I pouted but then I thought of a good comeback. "Fine, I won't call you that anymore…" He sighed in relief, and I smirked evilly, "…Dick..." I laughed as he looked around nervously, hissing, "Shhhh! Don't call me that!" I sighed and said, "You know, I still don't get why you won't let me use your name when we're in private, Dick, I mean I'd understand if we were in public, but we're in Brucy's house! Can't I call you by your name here at the least? Hell, Bruce lets me call __Him__ by name! So why won't __You__, 'Robin'?!" I said 'Robin' bitterly, as I glared at him. Then I turned towards Bruce and said in a calmer voice, "So Bruce, what's my job?" he sighed and said, "You are to deliver this file to Mento." He handed me a file and said, "And __Don't__ look in it until Mento tells you to. Got it Trix?" I nodded and turned to leave, before I ran back and gave Bruce a hug, and running to Dick. "Bye Dick." I said softly, and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before I left.  
That day, I realized two things: First, that I loved Dick, and then, later on, that Bruce finally managed to get me adopted.  
Two years after I was adopted by Mento, I left. I was no longer Morpheatrix. Heck, I wasn't even Trix anymore! My new name was BeastBoy. Yes, Beast__Boy__. When I was adopted by Mento, one of his enemies thought that, since I was a girl, I was weak. After that incident, I disguised myself with my illusions to look like a boy with green hair, skin, and eyes.  
One year ago, I joined the Teen Titans. One year ago, my new life began. But now, my two greatest fears are about to come true.  
God help me…_

**CUUUUUUT!  
Hi, Arctic Fox-Cat here!  
So, I was reading FanFic's and I realized that no one has made a Fem!BeastBoy Fic (as far as ****I**** know, that is), soooooo I decided 'Hey, if no one is going to make one, Why don't **_**I**_** make one for them!' And thus, This Beautiful little Plot Bunny was born! (P.S.~I named her Tofu… Yeah… ^_^')**

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. AN: Sorry!

Hello Minna-San!  
Look, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, But I have lost all Inspiration/Interest in writing it.  
Due to that fact, I have decided to allow others to use my chapters so long as they give credit to where they got their idea(s).

I thank you for taking the time to read **A Plot Bunny Named ****Tofu**, and I can only hope that you do not hate me for this.

Sincerely, Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o  
(A.K.A. Vixen)


End file.
